a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt brush, and more particularly to a bolt brush which is capable of cleaning bolts of truck tires, and brush hairs of which can be easily dismounted upon replacing the brush hairs.
b) Description of the Prior Art
For many transportation companies, a cargo truck can be one of the important tools for making money. However, for this huge vehicle, it must spend a lot of time in maintaining, especially that as there are usually tens of tires which are responsible for supporting weight of the truck and for moving the vehicle, a significant amount of bolts will be used in connecting and fixing the tires. Moreover, after a long time of usage, when repeatedly locking the bolts and nuts after changing the tires, rust and oil stain will allow the bolts and the nuts not to be locked tightly, which will further affect safety in driving. Although changing the new bolts is one solution, as one truck will usually require tens of bolts, this solution is apparently not wise in nowadays where earth resources are in short gradually, due to that the new bolts will cost a lot, and the old bolts are not damaged in main bodies and can be still used after cleaning. Nevertheless, a conventional cleaning method is no more than using a conventional iron brush with a wood handle to finish and clean a rusty part of a threaded part of the bolt. This method not only wastes time, but also wastes manpower, which is provided with a low efficiency in terms of a modern society where every minute counts.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,151 B1 discloses a battery brush structure. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows an exploded view of a conventional battery brush, wherein the battery brush includes a body 1, an inner wall of which is provided with a rib 11, and an interior of which is emplaced with a cylindrical scraper 12. The cylindrical scraper 12 is locked and fixed in the body 1 through the rib 11, and the body 1 is provided with a fixing block 13, an interior of which is provided with a screw hole 131. The screw hole 131 is connected to a connecting rod 14. After improvement, the battery brush is suitable for cleaning truck bolts, and efficiency can be increased through assistance of electric and pneumatic tools, which is very inexpensive in cost and can save time and effort in usage. However, after using and experimenting with the original battery brush structure, the present inventor has actually found following shortcomings for improvement:                1. Although the structure can be used on the pneumatic or electric hand tool to become a brush head, when the cylindrical scraper 12 is to be replaced after using, fixing screws of the fixing block 13 and the body 1 have to be loosen and taken out by a tool, such as a screw driver, that the fixing block 13 can be separated with the body 1. Next, when the fixing block 13 is to be assembled with the body 1, corresponding screw holes on the fixing block 13 and the body 1 should be adjusted for alignment by eye sight of a user, allowing the screws to connect and fix the body 1 and the fixing block 13. This replacement method for the cylindrical scraper 12 is rather inconvenient.        2. According to the aforementioned patent, a tube-shape connector of battery electrodes is provided with a smooth surface. Therefore, it can be easily cleaned manually with that battery brush. However, to cope with a different diameter of the tube-shape connector of the battery electrodes, a cleaning space of the brush head should be designed to be larger than the electrode connector. Yet, this design cannot actually achieve the cleaning effect for the bolt, a surface of which is provided with a helical concavo-convex thread surface.        